Su Wu
Not to be confused with Su of the Ladies of the Shade from ''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness.'' |gender= Female |image= |shorts= Secrets of the Masters |games= Kung Fu Panda: The Game Kung Fu Panda: Legendary Warriors |voice= IMDb.com - Secrets of the Masters |appearance= Gray and white spotted fur with one blue eye (possibly blind) and one gold eye |combat= Unspecified |fate= Defeated by Rhino, Ox, and Croc (Secrets of the Masters) }} Su Wu is a and is both the eldest and leader of the Wu Sisters. She is the main antagonist in Secrets of the Masters when Po told of how Masters Thundering Rhino, Storming Ox, and Croc of the Kung Fu Council came together. Biography In Secrets of the Masters For unknown past offenses, Su Wu was locked away in a sarcophagus, guarded by a brigade of gorilla warriors. But while the guards were distracted watching a street fight, Su's sisters, Wing and Wan Wu, broke out of prison and freed their sister. They escaped to their fortress within Hubei Volcano. Su then explained to her sisters that while imprisoned she had a revelation: if all of China's gangs united, no one, not even the Imperial Army could stop them. Thus, they called for a summit with all of China's bandit gangs. On the day of the summit, the meeting was progressing in Su's favour when it was soon interrupted by Thundering Rhino, Storming Ox and Croc. Recognising the warriors from the street fight, Su assumed that the three street-fighters were paid by the Imperial Army to fight them, but Rhino stated otherwise, declaring that they are fighting for honor and scares off the Wu sisters' would-be allies. Angered that her plan had been foiled, Su and her sisters retaliated with their swirling vortex technique. However, the combined teamwork of their opponents allowed them to seperate the Wu sisters and defeat then individually. When her sisters fell on both sides of her, Su unsheathed her claws and furiously leaped at the warriors in a final stand. However, she too was defeated. The last sister was sent flying backwards into a statue head, which broke off at the jawline and imprisoned the three sisters beneath it. Personality Su Wu is most often friendly with her sisters, but tends to be aggressive and dangerous with others, especially when in battle. Su Wu is ambitious and ruthless, evident by her desire to conquer China by forming a criminal syndicate. She also had no qualms with harming the innocent, as she stated to her would-be allies they would take over China "village by village". When Thundering Rhino, Storming Ox, and Croc showed up to arrest her and her sisters, she mockingly assumed they were mercenaries for hire, that the Imperial Army had paid them to arrest her and her sisters. Having seen them from her cell, she knew they were street-fighters and underestimated them, which led to her and her sisters' downfall. Fighting Style Su Wu's fighting style is primarily a collaborative technique but has shown to be extremelly powerful and dangerous. When alongside her sisters, she connects her tail with theirs and spins around rapidly, creating a swirling vortex that is nearly unstoppable. She performed this on the night she was freed by her sisters from her sarcophagus prison, and managed to defeat all the guards in a brilliant flash of light, and they did it again when they were confronted by Rhino, Ox, and Croc. Su Wu is presumably the most skilled out of her sisters, as she is the only one who attempted to engage her opponents by herself. Relationships Her sisters Su Wu is the eldest of her sisters, and they are all tied together by sibling loyalty. Her younger sisters follow her leadership with devotion, and they share between them all great loyalty, as Su was angered when Rhino, Ox, and Croc, had hurt her younger sisters. Rhino, Ox, and Croc Su Wu first saw these three young warriors from her cell when they were street-fighting. When they showed up to arrest her and her sisters, she mocked and underestimated them, assuming they'd been paid by the Imperial Army to arrest the Wu sisters. Clothing/Outfit Su Wu wears the same black and grey outfit as her sisters, but is the only one of the three who does not have any headwear. Gallery WuSistersPoster.jpg WuSistersCombinedAttack2.jpg WuSistersTrapped.jpg View more... Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Shorts Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Video Game Characters Category:Felines